celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Horikawa Raiko
Horikawa Raiko is Tsukumogami that inhabits a drum, from the Touhou Project series. She was created during the events of Double Dealing Character and when the Miracle Mallet's magic begun to return, she found a way to get a drum from the Outside world and she told the other Tsukumogamis that were created in the same way as her about a new power source. The member currently playing Raiko acquired her on Januari 11, 2014 and has played her since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Raiko was originally a normal Tsukumogami possessing a Taiko Drum, but she wasn't vengeful, since she was used often, and enjoyed it when she made music. Though under the influence of the Miracle Mallet, she gained a lot of magical power, which in turn filled her up with a ferocity she didn't have before. She immediately started planning her revenge for being used as a tool for so long, but because she was bright, she knew the power she had was only borrowed. In turn, she would've probably been consumed by the magical power, and not be in control anymore. Thus, she took a gamble, she threw away her body and drummer, and searched for a new source in the outside world, forbidden to enter. There, she found a new drum kit, and a new drummer, this is why she has modern drums instead. So of course, after being beaten, she didn't turn back into a Tool. She taught this method to the other Tsukumogami as well. And she aims for a paradise where Tools can have fun too. Of course, not too long after she started calming down, she somehow got dragged into another strange thing. She somehow got dragged into the multiverse after playing a concert with the others. Now she's alone, and drum only songs aren't that hyped up... also, she lost a substantial amount of her power, but the fact that she couldn't give any concert anymore was considerably worse. Involvement Shortly after entering the multiverse, Raiko tried to create a band. It was unsuccessful though, and as of yet, she still has to create her music on her own. Learning different abilities along the way, she has started becoming more supportive of others in battle, and aiming to test herself she joined a group of people in stopping the Model W threat. Powers and Capabilities Raiko excels at keeping the rhythm, this is actually more handy then one might think, as this makes it nearly impossible to have her make mistakes. She is great at using danmaku, and has powerful spells that involve her sense of rhythm and music. She can also use said magic to create lightning and thunder, who's sound resembles a firm bass for her musical spell cards. Of course, like most youkai in gensokyo, she has the ability to fly, using her Taiko Drum, she can float through the air easily and calmly. She also has eight red drums floating around her, seeing as she is a Tsukumogami of a Drum. She doesn't share the weakness of being a tool like Tsukumogami normally do thanks to her method that allows her to use magic of the outside world, taking magical power from drummers around the world. And of course, she is quite tough physically, even if she doesn't look the part. And while a Taiko Drum is heavy, she of course, doesn't have to carry it around, as it is actually a part of her. Followers Kotohime - Kotohime is a strange individual. She is not only a princess, but she has it in her mind that she is actually a master detective and a law enforcer. AKA, a member of the police. She met Raiko in a strange twist, where she arrested her for her 'unauthorized concert'. Since then, she's been following Raiko around for little to no reason, though she herself said to her that it was to 'keep her out of trouble', even if it is more likely for Kotohime to be the one who gets the two into odd situations. 'Broly '- Broly is a centaur warlord, and an experienced adventurer. She's tough, to the point, and doesn't take no for an answer. As she arrived in the multiverse, her strength was lowered to a large extent. So when she was robbed by a mokoblin in the hyrule plains, there was little she could do. This was where she met Raiko and Kotohime, whom Broly seemingly pulled along in help for her search for said precious item. She's a nice person though, and under her tough exterior lies a innocent maiden for sure... Quotes *"Alright guys, get ready for a concert, cause it's time to rock and roll this loser into the ground!" - Raiko, upon entering battle with a Model W. Trivia *Her first name, Raiko, (らいこ 雷鼓) means Thunder Drum. Her last name, Horikawa (堀川) means "Canal". *The symbol on the smaller drums is Mitsudomoe. Mitsudomoe are believed to represent the three primary divisions in Shinto, which are "man", "Earth", and "sky", and they are also associated with the lightning god Raijin. See also * External links Raiko's Storage